


endlessly

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o5/24/16





	endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> o5/24/16

It's the year 2009, but it still hasn't been decided when the predebut boy group Exo will debut. As Yifan goes through the dance steps with Zitao following behind, he realizes that his life is about to change forever. Surely, he'd realized that before, in the beginning, even. But now the constant reminder and the rush of excitement is what brings him his unspeakable anxiety, and a fear of change. He wants things to remain the way they are now.

He likes this, so to speak. That part of his life where he abides to no one, not entirely, but his manager and the rest of the boys. He likes that there there aren't any crazy fans that will hurt any of them, and they're safe, and free to do most of the things they want. He likes that there is no one watching him, waiting for him to slip and that when he wakes up in the morning, it'll be all over the news, his mother calling to ask what in the world he was thinking. He likes that he doesn't have to worry about this, or his career going down faster than the times he's come to think of how.

He likes the routine, knowing that after practice, the boys and him go eat, and later head to the studio where they perhaps play around with a few tunes, and afterwards head to their respective homes. They're divided, Exo-M and Exo-K, always have been. Six members per dorm, two members per room. Tao and Minseok share a room, Luhan and Jongdae another, and finally... Yifan and Yixing.

He likes the calm that Yixing brings. The delicateness of his actions, the _there's nothing to worry about, Yifan_ that he hears Yixing tell him every night he wakes up from nightmares. The fact is, Yixing is Yifan's peace, he has been for a while now. To debut would mean that over time, either of them would pick up on a drama or tv show, and distance between Yixing is the last thing he ever wants.

He wants this, Yixing and him in the same room, sometimes staying up late, still wondering what Exo and Korea have to offer them, yet not giving in too soon. He wants Yixing by his side, because if there's one thing he knows, it's that Yixing and him have been inseparable from day one. When Yifan first met Yixing, he was entranced by the young man. Yixing could do it all; he could dance, he could sing, he could even play the piano, and he did it all with an undying passion. And he loved this about Yixing. He also grew to love other little things about him, like the way he smiled when they talked, and how he looked up at Yifan, eyes intense and so full of understanding, so full of interest. And, it took him by surprise when Yixing first kissed him, when he first admitted that he couldn't stop thinking about him, that he was always on his mind and every single decision made was based on him. Pretty quickly, Yifan came to the conclusion that he loved Yixing, and after that, they became something inexplicable, and entirely surreptitious.

He's grown quite used to this, the comfort that Yixing brings him, and it's what he likes the most. Yixing's body brings him warmth when they lay together in the same bed, their bodies close enough to feel heat. Yifan slips his hand underneath Yixing's shirt, his palm coming in contact with sensitive flesh. Yixing squirms and holds back a giggle, his own hand coming up to caress Yifan's jaw and neck. Yixing pulls him closer until their lips meet, and with little effort, Yifan rolls on top of the smaller man, bodies still so close. They share a kiss, and all Yifan thinks about is how gentle, loving, and eternal it feels, and Yifan knows that this, this is what he wants.

He wants routine, and calm, he wants comfort and eternity with no one but Yixing. He doesn't want the rush, the fans, the scandals, the expectations--at least not now--so he relishes in the moment and settles with knowing that Exo's future is far, far away, and that he and Yixing still have each other for the time being.


End file.
